Diversa Pars (Map Game)
Welcome to the Diversa Pars Map Game! In Latin, Diversa Pars means "The Reverse Side", and that is what this map game is all about. Basically, everything is exactly as it is in our timeline, except for items referencing history. Every nation and place exists, and acts the same as in OTL. However, it is our job to explain how these countries were formed, and what came before them. For example, say the city of Brasilia is the capital of Brazil because the former capital was destroyed in a war and is now swallowed up by the coastal Brazilian rain forest. If you claim a year, you have to explain the events happening during that year, and why they happened. If you end a war in your turn, then the person with the previous year has to explain what happens in that war. To claim a turn, just add yourself to the list. If you are planning to claim in the future, or are playing already, add yourself to the players list. Map 1911 (Current Map) 2015 Moderator List *'Owner' - Upvoteanthology *'Head Moderator' - LightningLynx89 Rules *History will get stranger as you go farther back. *You may claim a turn in advance of the last turn if you are working on it by putting your name next to the next turn heading. (Ex: The year 1950 is finished, I may claim 1949 and work on it free from the fear that someone will make 1949 before you). *You cannot claim again if you have taken a turn two or less posters previously unless one day has passed without any claims. *No ASB Content. Mods may remove turns with ASB. Also, sometimes years (or decades or whole eras) may have long stretches of time where little happens for you to write about. That's history and it's okay. *Respect other players' wishes. You may not agree with them on the way the game will go but please don't turn it into a massive argument and please don't let it spill out onto the page for this game. Keep it to the talk page or the chat. *If someone alluded to an earlier event, when that time comes around, try to have it come about (e.g. someone hinted a massive battle outside Mumbai in the 1860s fifty turns earlier). *If you are going to foreshadow something, please make it relatively ambiguous. Don't say the exact year if it's 80 turns away. *Use .png format for the map only. *Edit the previous map, do not make a new one. *The map should be a 650 px thumbnail aligned to the center. *A map must be posted every turn. *There are plans for the future turns posted on the chat page, so please read up on those before you take your turn. *The Owner may revoke other moderator decisions. *Mods have the ability to delete ASB posts. *Post the map to the latest turn in the map category and change the year to the latest year. Players List * [[User:Upvoteanthology|'Upvoteanthology]] (Talk | Sandbox) * Spartian300 * ..... Because I'm Just ... Too ... SSSWWWEEEEEETTT!!! *Shikata ga nai! *—Bfoxius (talk) * [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean!']] (Tech can into talkpage?) * * *QuebecanCanada (talk) *[[User:Saturn120|'Saturn120']] ([[User talk:Saturn120|'Talk']]/[[User blog:Saturn120|'Blog']]) * *--Orangebird "SPACESHIP!" --Benny in the Lego Movie (→My wall!←) 23:19, March 19, 2016 (UTC) *User:The Epic Dragon Year Claiming You can only claim turns after the one that's taken.'' ''And be sure to respect the previous turn, and follow through with any of the hints presented in them. Make sure to link your name to your user profile. '''If you do not make your turn 24 hours after it becomes your turn, you will be skipped. ''Also, no more claiming multiple turns from this point on. * 1909 -''' LL89 * '''1908 - Epic * 1907 -''' * '1906 -' * '1905 -' * '1904 -' * '1903 -' * '''1902 Bans None right now! Archive The Game 1919 Americas *The Mexican Civil War continues. *Ohio joins the American Union. Europe *The English Civil War begins, as Fascist revolts begin everywhere in it's Empire. *Scandinavia continues its invasion of Finland, but reach a stalemate that lasts for a year. Asia and Australia *Arabia begins their war with the Jordanian Empire. 1918 Americas *Deseret rebels against the Mexican government, as the Texans continue to gain ground *Dixieland fully annexes Oklahoma *Fascist Patagonia begins their invasion of Paraguay Europe *Scandinavia push their way into Finland *Ukraine fully integrates into the UPR *The Hungro-Croat Empire is broken up after the terms of the Peace of Warsaw, after the Hungro-Croat loss to the Italians and Polish Asia and Australia *Not much is going on here... Africa *Not much is going on here... 1917 Americas *Texan rebels launch a full scale revolution against the Mexican government. *Dixieland gains ground against Oklahoma *The Dominion of Ohio is freed. Europe *The German Confederation is formed after the Confederation of the Rhine and the United States of East Germany united together. *Normandy is absorbed into France. *Prussia is absorbed into Poland. *The Hungro-Croat Empire is pushed back some more. Asia and Australia *Ethiopia loses to Najd and Persia who immediately break up their alliance after the war. Najd names itself to Arabia and immediately redoes the borders. Africa *Not much is going on here... 1916 Americas *Texan rebels rise up in Mexico *Dixieland continues their invasion into Oklahoma *Fascist rebels in Patagonia gain full control Europe *Italian and Polish troops make gains in the Hungro-Croat Empire, meanwhile the Polish finally push the Hungro-Croat army out of Poland Asia & Australia *Najd and Persia continue their push into Ethiopian lands *The UPR finally annexes all of Turkmenistan *Japan loses the Philippines to the English Commonwealth who grants it full indepdence Africa *Not much is going on... 1915 Americas/Australia *British North America is formally disbanded after the Province of Chicago petitions for independence. It is renamed Canada. *The American Union is formed, after a meeting of North American states meet to discuss the Fascists to the south. *Dixieland begins it's war against Arkansas. *The Patagonian Revolution continues. Europe *Ukraine surrenders to the USSR. *Italy and Slovak Rebels take down a large part of Venice, cutting it down to a very small size. Africa *England wins it's war against Egypt. 1914 Americas *Fascist forces in Patagonia continue to gain ground against the Republican forces *The Cascadia territories of Baja is split into three states, however the central region still remains a territory Europe *Soviet forces continue to push into Ukraine *Italy declares war on Venice Asia and Australia *Arabia declares war on the Ethiopian Empire *Soviets continue their push into Asia Africa *England begins to turn the war around on the Egyptian rebels 1913 Americas *The Patagonian Revolution begins. *The Dixieland Revolution ends. *The British North American province of Illinois is freed. Europe *The Frankish Union federalizes into a single state, joining France. Some small states that weren't in the Union decide to join France. The Swiss Republic, which was in the union, opts out, beginning its life of neutrality. *The RPU attacks a bunch of states. Asia and Australia *Dutch Westralia is freed. *Ethiopia drops its claims on parts of Najd and all of Persia. Africa *England continues to subdue Egypt. 1912 Americas * The Dixieland revolution continues as the Fascist continue to gain ground against the Republicans Europe * Not much is going on here for once.... Africa * The Egyptians make great gains in their rebellion after a surprise rise up in 1910 Asia & Australia * The RPU annexes another country in Central Asia * France annexes a large portion of land from China 1911 Americas *The Columbian Federation collapses, after wealthy land owners try to form their own republics free of taxation, along with some larger, fuller provinces. A more-libertarian republic known as Kentucky is formed in the west, with Maryland gaining freedom as the true successor to Columbia. Washington D.C., the Columbian capital, becomes de facto independent, and will later become the capital of the USA. *The Dominions of Niagara and Delaware are freed. *The Dixieland Revolution continues. *Three small border states agree to join Brazil. *Nicaragua joins the Central American Union after it becomes politically isolated. El Salvador becomes a separate province soon after, however. Europe *The Irish Union federalizes, forming an Irish state. The internal borders would be changed around again and again over the following years. Africa *The Egyptian rebellion spreads. Asia & Australia *Scotland and Italy free their colonies in Australia. *Two small states join the Central Asian Union. *The RPU continues to fight against Xinjiang. 1910 Americas * The Dixieland rebellions begins, mainly along the coastal areas of the nation * Tensions are reaching a fever pitch in the Columbian Federation Europe * Nothing of importance Africa * A spontaneous Egyptian rebellion rises up in English controlled Egypt, seemingly caused by the ever increasing tensions between the two nations Asia and Australia * French forces continue to move into China * The last of the Free Indian kingdoms are added to English controlled India * The Soviets continue their mad rush into Central Asia = Category:Diversa Pars Map Game Category:Map Games